Problem: Express $0.3448$ as a fraction.
$0.3448$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{8}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{3448}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $3448$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{3448}{10000}$